1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interrogatory systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interrogatory system having closely-spaced interrogators that simultaneously process different tag protocols or commands.
2. Background of the Related Art
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,807 to Landt, RFID (radio frequency identification) systems use frequency separation and time domain multiplexing in combination to allow multiple interrogators to operate closely together within the bandwidth limitations imposed by radio regulatory authorities. In transportation and other applications, there is a compelling need for interrogators to operate in close proximity. In the example of a toll collection system, many lanes of traffic are operated side by side, and it becomes necessary to simultaneously read tags that are present in each lane. This introduces new challenges, particularly when a system is designed to communicate with tags of differing protocols, requiring performance sacrifices.
Backscatter RFID systems, because they are frequency agile, can use frequency separation to allow simultaneous operation of closely spaced interrogators. However, the ability to operate with acceptable performance is limited by the ability of the interrogator to reject adjacent channel interference, and in the case where frequencies are re-used, co-channel interference. In addition, the interference impact of operating multiple interrogators in close proximity to one another is complicated by second and third order inter-modulation effects. Because the downlinks (interrogator to tag) are modulated signals and the uplink signals (tag to interrogator) are continuous wave (CW) carriers at the interrogator, the interference on an uplink by a downlink is more severe in most cases than either downlink on downlink interference or uplink on uplink interference. When downlink on uplink interference debilitates performance beyond an acceptable level, the system could be set up for time division multiplexing among the interrogators. Interrogators would then share air time (take turns) according to a logic scheme to minimize or eliminate the impact of the interference between interrogators. That, however, results in lower speed performance since a given transaction requires more total time to complete. When a large number of lanes are involved, the speed performance loss can be severe and unacceptable.
Active RFID systems typically cannot use frequency separation due to the fact that cost-effective active transmitters operate on a fixed frequency. These systems have therefore followed an approach of operating in a pure time division mode to prevent interference among closely located interrogators.
Downlink on downlink interference typically occurs when a tag receives the signals from two interrogators. If the interrogators are closely spaced, the RF level of the two transmitted bit streams may be comparable. If significant RF from the adjacent interrogator is received during bit period when none should be received, the tag may incorrectly decode the message.
From a self-test perspective, RFID systems typically utilize what is commonly known as a “check tag” to provide a level of confidence regarding the health of the RFID system. The check tag can be an externally powered device that responds only to a specific command or responds only to its programmed identification number. It can be built into the system antenna or it can be mounted on or near the system antenna. It can also be housed within the interrogator and coupled to the system antenna via a check tag antenna mounted near the system antenna. Though the check tag can take a variety of forms, one commonality is that the check tag must be activated in some manner so that the response can be read by the interrogator and remain inactive during normal operation.
When a check tag is activated, it typically provides a response that can be read by the interrogating device. The check tag response is generally the same as what would be received by the interrogator during normal operation as a tag passes through the system in that particular application. If a backscatter RFID system initiates a check tag and a response is received, it verifies the RFID system is operational to the point that RF has been transmitted and the check tag backscatter response received and decoded. Encoded modulation of the RF is only verified if the check tag requires a modulated signal to trigger its response. The time that it takes to complete the cycle depends upon the type of tag utilized and can range from a few to several milliseconds, and the cycle is repeated periodically.